Wave Country Vacation
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: Naruto’s forced his overworked, negligent boyfriend Neji into going on a holiday, when he bumps into widower and hot shot journalist Uchiha Sasuke and his incredibly annoying daughter...Then he falls in love? Yaoi SasuNaru Cuteness Incarnate
1. An Annoyance

Disclaimer: "Harder Sasuke…move faster dammit! Take me anywhere you please…there's a table, a bed, the kitchen, against the wall or refrigerator! Please!" Naruto panted….**this what Naruto would be like if I owned it…since it isn't like that, it's obvious that Naruto and its characters aren't own by the greatest yaoi fangirl, Makkura Arashi.**

Summary: Naruto's forced his overworked boyfriend Neji into going on a holiday, when he bumps into widower and hot shot journalist Uchiha Sasuke and his incredibly annoying daughter. Naruto finds himself steadily falling in love with the bastard himself. Yeah, the god's of irony must love him! Yaoi, SasuNaru a little bit of NejiNaru. Cuteness incarnate.

A/N: Sasuke shows up at the end of this chapter…after that he's a constant. So don't worry he will be there!

**Sasuke is 24, Neji is 25 and Naruto is 19. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

The blond man ran through the airport, hurriedly shoving people his way and that. Shit his boyfriend was going to kill him for being late. The security check had taken so long he'd thought he was going to miss the plane! His phone started to vibrate, but he ignored it, knowing it was Neji calling. Finally he could see the gate he was supposed to be at, the long haired man was waiting outside, fuming.

The moment Naruto got there, Neji turned and handed his boarding pass to the flight attendant who was also looking a bit put out. Naruto smiled at her charmingly. "I'm sorry about the delay. I must have caused you so much trouble."

The girl was completely wooed by those sparkling blue eyes. She grinned at him and waved a hand self consciously. "I was no problem honestly! Ii would wait for you anytime…"

Neji's eyes narrowed and he slipped an arm around Naruto's waist possessively. Then he guided the blond into the plane never letting him go until they were seated and the plane was going to take off. Naruto unthinkingly shrugged off Neji's arm and placed his hands on either side of the window.

"Wow! I love take offs! Don't you love planes, Neji?" Naruto turned to his boyfriend, who was looking slightly green and holding the brown paper bag in front of him. The plane hit turbulence and Neji's head jerked forward into the bag. Naruto looked back out the window…the view out there was much better than the one with Neji barfing. He watched until they were completely above the white cotton clouds and had lost view of the ground. Then he turned to see Neji handing the brown paper bag to an airhostess for her to chuck.

"Aww, Neji…you must be feeling awful. Don't you have any medicine for that?" Naruto asked trying to put a comforting arm around the brunette. Neji pushed him away and frowned.

"I forgot to take it. Now can you give me some space, Naruto? Really, don't you have any consideration for other people's private space?" Neji sounded tired and over worked.

Naruto looked away, his smile dropping. "Oh…sorry. And I'm sorry I was late, Tsunade baa-chan gave me some last minute assignments to finish. I'm supposed to finish before I get back, so she can give me a few internships. Isn't that great?"

Neji was lying back with his eyes closed. "Yeah…totally great Naruto. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep, I've had a long night."

Naruto shrugged and continued to look out of the window. He really hoped the vacation would be good. He'd finally convinced Neji not to over work himself and booked ticket for a holiday in Wave Country. Wave country was rumoured to have the best beaches and holiday resorts in the world. The food was excellent too. And Naruto had thought, since they could afford it; why not opt for the best.

Neji's phone began to ring at that and the brunette flipped it open at once. "Kurenai-Shachou (president of a company)? Yes…I'm all ready on the plane. I see…oh ok." He glanced at Naruto. "No I'll convince Naruto. No need to worry, I'll be perfectly fine. Yes I'll get back to you after I talk to him."

Naruto turned to give Neji a sour look. "Work isn't it?"

Neji sighed and massaged his neck tiredly. "Look Naruto I'm really sorry. I know you told me to take two weeks off, but then Shachou just got this contract from Wave country. And since I'm all ready heading there, she was wondering if I could take care of it. It'll only be for a week or so…so I will get to spend time with you. Plus it's being held in our hotel. So I won't be far away. You could you know keep yourself occupied for sometime. There will be lots to do…you could bathe, surf, eat…?"

Naruto felt his heart sink…oh god here it was again…work always came first for Neji. Here their relationship was on the rocks and Neji was trying to convince him into letting him work. He nodded dejectedly. "All right…go ahead. Sure I'll find something to do…it's a vacation spot there will be loads to do!"

"Really?" Neji's face lit up at that and he smiled at Naruto. "That's great. I promise I'll make it up to, Naruto. I'll spend the whole of my free time with you ok?" Then he excitedly gabbled on the phone oblivious to Naruto who was currently wishing he could find someone he got along with…someone who wouldn't take him for granted all the time.

* * *

"Ah, the great outdoors!" Naruto stretched and looked around at the shacks and umbrellas along the beautiful beach. He wondered what he should do first, since Neji had all ready bought some suits and left for the meeting. He decided to sun bathe for a while…now was the perfect time since it was still about nine in the morning and he just wanted a light tan. Any later and he'd look like a fried chicken.

He brought a big straw hat that his best friend had given him and found a nice beach chair to stretch out on. After stretching again for a minute of two, he put on his ear phones and shoved his mp3 player into the pocket of his trunks. Covering his face with his hat, so the sun didn't get into his eyes he dozed off, dreaming of giant bowls of ramen. The peace lasted for half an hour and then suddenly it was gone. Naruto's dream was interrupted by a loud giggle and then there was light in his eyes.

Naruto sat up blinking trying to focus his eyes on a blurry image. When they did eventually focus, he saw a little girl standing in front of him; she looked about four or five. She was staring at him with innocent black eyes; her long black hair flowing around her and in her small hand was Naruto's straw hat. Naruto frowned and blinked at it, before realising that the kid had interrupted his sleep.

"Hey kid, gimme my hat back!"

The little girl looked at him and shook her head. Naruto stared at her open mouthed. "Come on, you aren't letting me sleep! Gimme my hat back okay? It's _my_ hat."

"It's my hat now!" the girl said, glaring ice at the blond. She put on the hat which was too big for her and ran away. Naruto hesitated a little before running after her.

"Hey!" he marvelled at how fast she could run. They made a circuit of the beach. He'd chased her into the ladies locker room and gotten a little roughened up because of that. And he'd been called a paedophile and lectured about chasing little girls, then she'd made him bump into half a dozen people and he'd gotten soda, ice cream and a milkshake down his front. He was huffing by the time they got back to his beach chair. "I'll _kill_ you, if you don't give it back to me this minute! You can't just steal people's hats!"

"Shan't!" The girl began to wade into the water. Naruto followed, zipping his mp3 player into the water proof pocket. "I don't like you…"

Naruto glared back at her. "Yeah? I don't like you either. If you do not hand it over I'll fry you and feed you to the fish. You annoying little brat!"

The girl picked up a small stone from the shallows and hurled it at him. It struck him on the shoulder. Naruto was speechless for a minute and then he began making his way towards her with a murderous expression. "You…you…perfectly horrible, insolent little gaki! I'll murder you…I'll…I'll put you in jail! You thieving…little…"

At that point a gust of wind came out of the no where and the hat flew off the little head and into the sea, where the current pulled it away. Desperation welled up in Naruto since it had been given to him my his best friend and long time crush Sakura-chan. Seeing the hat float away was too much for him…he snapped.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NO! GET BACK HERE…" Naruto punched the water a few times, before pulling his hair out and yelling some more. He turned to the girl who was rooted to the spot looking frightened and at the same time looking like she wanted to laugh.

"Oh god, I hate you! I really hate you kid! Go some place else and stop making my life so miserable." Naruto clenched his fists and stomped off to some quiet place little shack.

He calmed himself a little and ordered a stir fried shrimp. He'd heard about how good they were in these little shacks and couldn't stop drooling over them. At last the chef came up and placed it in front of him. Naruto closed his eyes to take in the aroma and poised his fork over one. He brought the floor down with a flourish and heard a thud. He looked down to see that the plate was no longer in front of him.

"EH?"

He turned as he heard a giggle. The little girl was standing in front of him holding the plate which was wobbling in her hands. "My shrimp."

Naruto attempted a smile. "No, honey, it's my shrimp. Could you please give it back to me? I really really want to eat that, I'm hungry. I'll share some with you…"

The girl looked mutinous. "No, my shrimp only."

"Can you at least give me half? Let's go halvsies on this…"

The girl pondered a moment, before… "No" then she smiled trying to stagger away with it and dropped it instead. Both she and Naruto stared gravely at the remains of the shrimp.

Naruto called out to the chef. "Hey, Ossa…can I have another of that please?" the old man poked his head out looking at the ruined remains and then sighed.

"Sorry mister….but we just ran out of shrimp. And you'll have to pay for that plate too."

The girl heard a thump and turned to see Naruto repeatedly bang his head on the table. Then the blond paid for the damage, bought himself a sandwich and headed for the beach again. After looking around to make sure the girl wasn't around he pulled out his mp3 player and turned on some rock and lay back to listen to it, sorely missing the hat. It wasn't five minutes later that he felt a small hand cover his mp3 and pull it out of his grip. Naruto sat up and groaned…the little girl again and now she'd taken his player and run to the rockier part of the beach.

Neji had given him that player…he followed the girl, at a walk this time; he was too tired to run. The girl stopped a few inches away from him.

"What's your name?"

Naruto scowled. "Why would you want to know?"

"Tell me or I'll break it."

Naruto sighed. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Now look here, you don't need to know that. Just give me my player back all right?"

The girl frowned. "Fine, catch it!" she tossed it to him, but it was a short throw. Naruto dived, but it hit the ground before he could get it and smashed into few pieces. Naruto stared at it and then sat down beside it head in his arms. Somehow it seemed so final that the player Neji had given him had broken…on rocks. That's where their relationship was now…on the rocks.

There were voices and then Neji sauntered up. "Naruto…there you are! Do you have any idea how hard I've been trying to find you?" The brunette walked to the blond and saw the broken player. "Naruto, what happened?"

"It broke."

Neji observed the quiet blond for a while. "Well, it's ok. I can always buy you a new one."

"It's the gift you gave me when we started dating…" Naruto looked away. "It means a lot to me, Neji."

Neji rubbed his back in what he thought was a soothing manner. "Don't be so sentimental. I told you, I'll get you another one. Hell we can afford a lot more."

Naruto stood up angrily. "Don't you get it? I said it meant a lot to me…your buying me another one won't cut it. Aren't you supposed to be at a meeting?"

"Yeah, we took a fifteen minute break. It's almost up…I have to go in a minute actually." Neji shrugged. "I thought I'd come and see if you were keeping yourself amused."

The blond fought to keep tears away. It had been one tiring day and now Neji was acting all casual about going back to the meeting again. The blond sighed. "Yeah whatever, Neji. Why don't you just go, huh? I'm doing fine by myself."

Neji's cell phone buzzed and he picked it up. Then he gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek. "Sorry kit, I'm going to have to leave. I'll take you out for dinner ok?"

Naruto watched him go, not aware of the two tears making their way down his cheek. Growling he wiped them away and started trudging back to the hotel room. Even Neji's nickname for him 'kit' because he insisted Naruto was like a fox cub, had lost its meaning. Naruto forgot about the little girl who was watching him with wide guilt filled eyes.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was feeling a little better after the long walk to the hotel and the shower. He fell onto the bed, still wet and not bothering to wipe himself off. Sunlight filtered in through the windows and warmed. _Gosh I a going to have such a tan._ He was about to doze off at last when the door bell interrupted him.

The blond grumbled to himself and opened it, to find himself looking at the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. The man had eyes like dark pools he could drown in, his obsidian black hair framed his face in dark bangs and spiked at the back. Pale skin contrasted with the black of his hair and a smirk adorned his face. _Wow…am I dreaming? No wait I'm drooling. Shit…_

"How many I help you?" Naruto said, once he'd gathered his breath.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Uchiha Sasuke...could we come in for a minute?" The man asked. His voice was deep with touch of huskiness to it.

Naruto nodded and stepped aside to let them through. "Forgive the mess, I just began unpacking…" _wait…did he just say we?_ Naruto watched a small shadow walk in next to the Uchiha. "It's you! You're that annoying kid from today!"

The man's smirk widened. "I'm sorry, it seems like my daughter gave you a lot of trouble."

Naruto stared at him…Sasuke looked no older than his early twenties…he seemed too young to have a daughter. Naruto looked at the little girl's wide eyes and then sighed. "Well, she was a little annoying, but it was nothing to worry about."

Sasuke's eyes crinkled in amusement. "Uzumaki-san, I do know my daughter really well…she is extremely troublesome and refuses to listen to anyone but me. And from the number of babysitters who have abandoned me, I assure you, I know how you must feel. What's the damage?"

Naruto rubbed his head nervously. "Nothing really. Just a straw hat…but it's really nothing. Would you like anything to drink?"

A small voice piped up from behind the raven haired man. "Could I have some soda please?"

Sasuke sighed. "Rie, what did I tell you about being polite. We're here to apologise to Uzumaki-san…"

Naruto handed her a bottle of soda. "Nah, its ok. She's a kid after all."

"Rie told me everything she has put you through, Uzumaki-san. I feel some compensation is due…" Sasuke's stoic face acquired a business look. "Please tell me what I owe you?"

That pissed Naruto off. "I said it was nothing, Uchiha-san."

The bastard refused to leave it at that. "Dobe, I don't have all day and I dislike being in debts. So tell me, how much for the hat, the shrimp and the player?"

"Don't call me dobe, Teme!" Naruto frowned. "Listen Uchiha…I don't want anything for the hat or the shrimp or the player. I'm not in the least bothered by losing them."

"That's not what Rie said. She said she'd broken you player…I have the bits…and that you just 'sat down and looked sad'." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So let me replace the player at least."

"It's irreplaceable."

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted questioningly.

"I said, it's irreplaceable, teme. It was given to me by my boyfriend when we started dating two years ago. A new one just won't do. I'll take care of that ok?" Naruto stated, suddenly looking a little down.

"Oh…." Sasuke studied the blond, who was still in his towel. He was very good looking…in fact, Sasuke ran his eyes over the toned chest and flat tummy…he was very hot. "Where is your boyfriend anyway?"

Naruto sat down on the couch. "At a meeting. But then he said he'll be back to take me to dinner."

Sasuke nodded. "Ok then….I think we should leave. Rie, say you're sorry."

The little girl poked her head around her father's waist. "I'm sorry, Uzumaki-san."

"That's all right. Just don't do that again please." Naruto was about to usher them out, when his phone rang. "Just give me a minute ok."

Sasuke waited and watched the blond pick up his phone. He heard the blond's voice light up.

"Hello? Neji?"

"What about tonight? You said you'd be coming…"

Then his voice fell.

"Oh…fine then. I won't wait up for you."

Sasuke watched the blond put the phone down and sigh. He felt a little bad for the loud blond. He felt Rie tugging on his shirt and bent down so she could whisper into his ear. Then he straightened.

"Dobe, Rie wants to know if you want to have dinner with us. To make up for the trouble she caused." Sasuke asked his voice devoid of emotion.

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto thought about it and then shrugged, "If it won't be any hassle."

"Fine. We'll meet you here at seven…make it an early dinner, so Rie can go to bed." Sasuke said as he walked out the door. Naruto frowned for a moment wondering what he'd gotten himself into…going to dinner with a gorgeous man and his little daughter…who was incredibly annoying. Oh well…it wouldn't be too bad right?

* * *

A/N: ok how did you like it? Please review and tell me. Neji fans I'll let you pick who you'd like Neji to end up with. It was just an idea and I thought it would be a cute fic to start in place of Learn to Love sine my other new story was too dark to be too cute. Anyway I'd love for you guys to give me opinions on the characters and stuff. Thank you ja ne!

Taka


	2. An Embarrassment

**Claimer: I own Rie and her mom, so please ask permission if you ever need to use her.**

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Sasuke pondered on which shirt to wear. On Rie's insistence, they were going to be going some place nice. Sighing he turned to his daughter. "Rie-chan…what should daddy wear tonight?"

Rie bounded up to him, giving him that sweet smile of hers. "I like this shirt daddy and these pants!" she was pointing to the dark maroon shirt and black slacks. Sasuke nodded and placed them on the bed. Rie had inherited her mother's good sense of fashion. He went in for a quick shower making sure that their room door was locked lest Rie run off again.

Somehow Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about the blond, he wondered how the dobe had gotten here and why? There wasn't any point in tagging along if his boyfriend was over to work, was there? And he felt bad for the boy, he'd sounded so low after he'd put the phone down. Well the least Sasuke could do was give him a nice dinner and then send him off. The boy wouldn't be in his hair then, and he could get on with holidaying with his daughter, _alone_…the way he liked it. He pulled on his boxers and a wife beater, before going out to change.

He looked around for Rie, hoping the girl hadn't gotten dirty…he'd just given her a bath. No she hadn't, she was sitting by herself and drawing. Sasuke smiled, walking up to her. "Rie-chan, what are you doing?"

"I'm drawing pictures of you, mommy and me! Will mommy ever visit, daddy?" She asked him, her big dark eyes looking at him shining with hope.

"Sweetheart, I don't think she _can_ visit. She's in Heaven and the rules there are pretty strict. You can only go _in_…you can't come out." Sasuke picked the child up and settled her on his lap, his heart tightening painfully.

"Why did she go then? I miss her…it's been a year."

Sasuke hung his head a bit. "She had to go, baby. She had some work there…but she's watching us, ok? But I'm there right? I won't leave you honey." He cuddled her, taking the smell of her baby powder and a hint of bubblegum from her shampoo.

"Ok. I'm sorry I made you sad, daddy. We should go now…" she stood up and smiled at him.

"Yeah. You're looking very pretty, Rie-chan." He said, patting her on the head. She _was_…in her pleated dark blue skirt and light blue butterfly top. She smiled at him and blushed a bit. And they went out to get Naruto.

* * *

Naruto wondered whether he should call Neji and tell him where he was going. But then the Hyuuga had sounded impatient and told him he was going to be busy in a meeting. Oh well, forget it then. It wasn't like he was a prisoner…he was allowed to make friends with whomever he wished to.

He'd popped down to the store and picked up something for Rie, which he hoped she'd like. It was a peace offering, so that it didn't become a habit with her to make him mad or sad….and break his stuff.

There was a knock on his door and he walked up to open it. "Uchiha, Rie come on in." he looked at Sasuke. "Would you mind just waiting here a bit? It'll take a minute." After seeing Sasuke nod he turned to Rie. "Ano, Rie-chan…could you come here for a minute please?"

He got her to sit on the couch and close her eyes while he put the present into her hands. "You can open your eyes now." She looked at the present and then looked at him happiness showing through in those wide dark eyes.

"What is it?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Why don't you open it and see?" Naruto said in an equally hushed voice, kneeling in front of her, waiting to see whether she would like them. She did, slowly almost glowing with excitement. Then she smiled as she saw the two beautiful hair clips. They were a pale blue with enamel butterflies on them. They almost glowed different colours and the tiny feelers were done in thin wire with small pearls on them.

Naruto looked at her warily, licking his lips a bit. "Do you like them?"

She just looked at him, before hugging him. "Yes I like them, Uzumaki-san. I like presents. Thank you very much."

"Call me Naruto." The blond smiled at her and watched as she ran to show Sasuke what she'd got. He wondered why the dark haired man was watching him oddly, but brushed it off as he saw Sasuke's face break into a smile as his daughter claimed his attention.

They left right after that and went to a restaurant called Fiorano's. Rie and Naruto chatted a little about food, hair clips and what not. Sasuke was pleased to see Rie getting along with someone properly. Since his wife, Miyone's death, she'd been aggressive, annoying and extremely hard to handle, listening only to Sasuke and no one else. He'd gone through sixty baby sitters and governesses in a year. She'd made no friends and she hadn't looked this happy in a while.

"Um…Uchiha?"

He snapped out of his reverie and saw that Naruto was prodding him in the rib. "What?" his voice came out a little colder than he'd meant it to.

"I was just wondering if you're going to let Rie do all the talking teme…" Naruto was leaning with his head cradled in one hand, the soft light illuminating his face, his red shirt making the tan skin look smooth and edible. Sasuke shook his head a bit to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Where's Rie?"

"She went to the restroom with the waitress. Don't worry its right there and I'm keeping an eye." Naruto raked a hand through his hair. "How the hell was she all by herself if you're so protective of her?"

"Oh, she was being watched by the manager, Genma. He told me he just thought her annoying you was amusing and let it be." Sasuke coolly informed.

"WHAT?" Naruto scowled a bit, but then decided there wasn't any fun in brooding. So he opted to continue the conversation. "So what do you do, Uchiha?"

"I'm a journalist for the Konoha Silhouette. I _used_ do the crime beat, but now I just do some features, the business sections and such like. My boss let's me do what I want. He gave me some time off to take Rie and get away for a while." Sasuke sipped his gin and tonic. He usually kept to one drink a night, not wanting to set a bad example for Rie. Surprisingly, Naruto had just opted for beer. "What about you?"

"Oh…I had vacation from college…I'm a media studies major and just thought I could take Neji out. He was really over worked and this was supposed to be our vacation and relaxation time, but as usual, the gods of irony have it out for me and a conference was scheduled here, this very week." He shrugged. "So yeah, I'm spending a lot of the time on my own. What about your wife? How come she hasn't joined you?"

Sasuke contemplated his gin and tonic, taking a second or two to calm the pain before he answered. "My wife Miyone passed away in a fire a year ago. This is just a vacation for me and Rie to have some fun and see the world a little…I'd stopped going out too much, when she passed away, but I think Rie needs it."

Naruto looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry I brought that up. You should be happy you have Rie." Then he stopped not bothering to explain that comment.

"That I am dobe."

"I'm back!" Rie announced and then her face fell. "The food isn't here yet."

Naruto nodded looking disappointed himself. "I'm starving…I need food right now. Hey…look there's a cute little Rie-chan for me to eat…oh no…the monster in me is getting out…I'll eat you Rie-chan…oh no!" Naruto growled and moved towards her, catching holding of her arm and making munching noises. "Your arm's all gone!"

Rie giggled and squealed. "Daddy, save me, Naruto-monster is eating me up!"

Sasuke smiled too. "I have the words of power with me, Rie…don't worry I'll save you." he fixed Naruto with a glare. "Let go, you insufferable dobe."

Naruto let go at once, glaring at him. "I am not a _dobe_! Stop calling me that teme!" A short argument commenced, where Naruto did all the talking and Sasuke grunted and smirked alternately. Then the food arrived and they all dug into it with gusto, Rie getting reprimanded because she tried to gobble things at double speed. Naruto watched her with a smile…so all she'd wanted was a bit of attention, he knew how that felt. He had some to spare…so it looked like they'd be getting along better now.

After dinner they went out for a walk on the beach. Rie was tired so she fell asleep when Sasuke carried her. The two men sat out on the beach chairs for a while, in companiable silence, each thinking their own thoughts. It was about ten when they decided they'd had enough of staring at the sea and made their way back to the room.

Sasuke walked Naruto back to his room. "Hey, Uzumaki? Though I'm here on vacation, I have to keep tabs on work and since I'm here, my boss also wants me to write a feature about this place for one of the magazines we produce. And well I'll be travelling around for a while…would you like to join me and Rie, sometimes? She seems to like your company…"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I guess its ok. Doesn't look like Neji will be around too much anyway. I'll need the company. Thanks for the dinner Uchiha. And by the way…I'm Naruto to my friends."

"Thanks Naruto. I'll owe you one."

"Yeah right, bastard. I told you no one owes me anything…" he trailed off as he opened the door to the room, to see Neji sitting on the couch with a scowl. "Neji…how come you're back? Oh, is it ten all ready? Shit I'm sorry."

Neji frowned and looked at the two Uchiha's. More at the one who wasn't asleep and felt a flare of jealousy. Naruto just smiled.

"Neji meet Uchiha Sasuke and his daughter Rie…they're here on vacation too. I met Rie today and they asked if I wanted to go to dinner with them. Since you weren't coming, I thought I'd go." Naruto said, still feeling a bit nervous at the way Neji was looking at Sasuke.

Neji held out his hand and shook Sasuke's with a slightly tight grip. He turned to Naruto with another frown. "And you didn't see the need to inform me because…?"

"_Sorry_, I figured you'd be busy. And then I left my cell phone behind." Naruto shrugged. "I need to use the toilet, I'll be right back."

Neji watched Naruto leave and then turned to Sasuke. "Rie-chan looks like she needs some proper sleep. Shouldn't you be getting back? Naruto will meet you tomorrow. I'm terribly sorry Uchiha-san, but I need to discuss some things with him."

Sasuke resented the obvious dismissal, but kept his stoic face and left after a short nod. When Naruto came out he was disappointed to see that they'd left. But Neji kissed him lightly. "He needed to get Rie to bed. They'll see you tomorrow. So tell me how was your day?"

* * *

It felt like it was way too early in the morning to get up. And then Neji had wanted to have some fun last night and as usual he'd had to do all the work…not that he hadn't enjoyed fucking Neji into the mattress…shit he loved being _in_ the man, but now he was tired. And there was something heavy on him. He groaned, wondering if it was Neji's arm and groaned. "Neji…five more minutes…" he tried to turn and snuggle back into his pillow, when there was a giggle.

Somewhere in all the fog, his mind was still working….and he realised two things. One, Neji did not giggle…since the man usually had an attitude like someone had shoved a flagpole up his ass…Neji chuckled and he hadn't been doing much of that for a while either. Two Neji's arm couldn't be this heavy could it? And when could Neji have gained such a girly voice? He sat up quickly to find Rie sitting on his stomach, trying to tickle him…with Sasuke watching him from the other side of the bed, looking a little distastefully at the covers.

Naruto blushed tomato red. He wondered why Neji had let them in, in the first place, when Naruto was asleep naked and there were the dried remains of their activities of the night. But Rie hadn't seen them yet…so it was good. And then he realised he wasn't wearing anything under the sheets and that some of the sheets had slipped off, bearing his chest to the whole world…well to Sasuke, since Rie didn't seem too interested in it. He wanted her to go away, so he could take a shower and get dressed. "Uh…Rie sweetie, could you please go get me a glass of water? The jug is in the living room…it's small it will be easy for you to get it." Boy was he glad their suite had two rooms.

Rie nodded and jumped off, but her leg got caught in the sheets, effectively yanking them off. She disentangled her leg and went to the living room to get the water, without bothering to turn around which was good…because Naruto was currently very, very naked. And to his mortification, Sasuke was staring…more like Sasuke's eyes were roaming his body. He jumped up and ran for the bathroom just as Rie came into the room, giving her a split second view of his ass.

As if the embarrassment wasn't enough, he heard Rie gleefully inform her daddy of what she had seen…(not knowing that said daddy, had all ready seen much more and was grateful to her for making it happen.) she worded it perfectly. "Daddy! I saw Naruto's BUM! He sleeps with no clothes on…why does he do that?" With a groan of anguish, Naruto stepped into the shower not listening to anymore. He didn't want to know what Sasuke said to that.

Sasuke on the other hand replied with a very vague…"Some people do that honey." He was feeling very breathless and a little triumphant for scoring over Neji. He hoped to god, Neji heard about this, because he wanted to rub the man's pompous face in it.

He knew the moment Neji had let him in to a sleeping obviously naked-under-the-sheets Naruto, that the Hyuuga was trying to show him, that Naruto was _his_ boyfriend and that Sasuke was no where in the picture. But Sasuke would never have thought Rie would become his saviour. He suddenly hugged his daughter to him, his inner self grinning like a maniac.

Naruto stepped out of the shower, donning his briefs and an orange sleeveless T-shirt, before opening the door and stepping out into his room to pull on some blue jeans. Rie was in the living room and Sasuke was at the balcony talking. When he saw Naruto, he signalled he'd be done soon. Naruto walked up to the little girl who was drawing something that looked like a blur of yellow, blue and flesh tones.

She turned to Naruto and pointed happily to her picture. "Naruto, I drew you!"

Naruto examined the blob of colours that looked more like an octopus which had had a very bad accident with a can of paint and then turned to smile at the girl. "That's pretty good actually."

"I know! I'm going to be an artist like mommy was when I grow up. And daddy will look at my paintings on the wall and say nice things to me, like he used to do to mommy." Rie said nodding to herself.

"I'm sure he will, kiddo. Look here he comes."

Sasuke returned and looked at Naruto. "My boss just called asking me to review this new restaurant and get some good pictures of it and the beach. You want to come with me?"

Naruto looked at them, and at Rie hopeful eyes, which had no right to woo him into going, since she was the reason for copious amounts of embarrassment and…gave in. He knew Neji was all ready at a meeting…a note had been left by his pillow. He'd found it when he'd finished his shower. So he nodded. "Fine, why not. Let's go then….I'm starving."

* * *

The restaurant was called "Ma Cherie". Sasuke led Naruto and Rie in, looking at the nice French windows and the bit of private beach out front. Naruto was looking around in awe when a voice floated over to them.

"How may I help you?"

Naruto stopped short at the voice. Then before Sasuke knew it the boy had spun around pointing at the man and had yelled "Ero-sennin!" in a triumphant and _loud_ voice.

The man also stared at Naruto before his face broke into a smile and his long white hair seemed to bristle and stand up all by itself. "Oi, gaki! What are you doing here?" then he'd gotten Naruto's arms wrapped around him..

"I'm on vacation! I should have known you'd own this place. Tsunade baa-chan has been looking all over the place for you! Why didn't you tell her you were here?" Naruto asked after he let go of them man, smiling at him.

"Just wanted to get away for a while. I was doing research. And then I decided to open this restaurant since all of my objects of research come here." Jiraiya went a bit red at that. Then he leered at Naruto. "You still dress up like a girl to fool your teachers?"

Naruto went a violent shade of red. "Ero-sennin! That was supposed to be a secret and we have a child here!" his excuse was lame because Rie had trotted off to the windows to examine the beach. Naruto sighed.

Jiraiya shucked his shoulders. "Where's your boyfriend? That Neji dude? He'd look real good in a dress too."

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Stop it will you? Neji is working…again. I know what you're going to say, don't say it. Oh and this is Sasuke by the way… I met him yesterday and that's his daughter Rie." Naruto introduced them at last. "Sasuke this is the pervert…wait; super pervert Jiraiya who is the author of Icha Icha paradise and my part guardian."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Guardian?_ But he let it go and shook hands with the older man. "I used to be an avid reader of your stuff in my teens, but my wife had me give it up. I heard you'd brought out a yaoi version though…"

Jiraiya nodded. "Naruto and his boyfriend Neji gave me inspiration for that one. If you haven't read it, you're missing something even if I do say so myself. Now why don't you tell me why you're here…?"

"We thought we'd just check the place out…" Sasuke gave Naruto a warning look, not wanting the blond to say anything about him being a journalist, since he was supposed to comment on the service as a regular customer.

Naruto just nodded and went to join Rie who was standing in the waves. Sasuke took a casual look around, liking the mix of bright and sober colours which matched very well. The furniture was simple and the cutlery was earthy. The chairs and tables were made of cane. He looked through the menu which contained a few meals from different countries and some cocktails which sounded good. Then he went out to join Naruto and Rie, who were having a conversation about the sea.

"I don't believe you can surf! You were banging into everyone when you chased me last time!" Rie yelled, one finger pointed at Naruto. The blond huffed.

"Of course I can surf. I'll show you!"

"Show me now!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine!"

Naruto stalked into the restaurant and then after what looked like a short argument with the 'Ero-sennin', he disappeared, returning with a yellow surf board with a beautiful babe on it. Sasuke almost had a second nose-bleed as he saw Naruto in his swimming trunks, tanned chest gleaming in the sun. Without a word to either of them, he waded into the water and then lay on his board paddling out to sea. Then he waited until a huge wave turned up and let himself be borne up, getting to his feet carefully once he was on the wave. Then he concentrated on balancing, skimming the crest and then sliding down to the middle. He wove in and out of the wave, enjoying the feel of the breeze, letting himself lose balance before he touched the shore; he loved the plunge as well.

Sasuke watched the blond as he surfed, looking like some God with that sexy, confident smirk and intensity in his eyes. He kept his stoic mask on, but couldn't take his eyes off the blond. When the blond made it back on to shore, Sasuke didn't even realise his eyes were roaming those perfect abs and smooth skin. It was only when Rie went running up to Naruto and hugged the blond around the hips, asking if he could do again, that Sasuke came out of his daze. He saw Naruto watching him with a foxy grin.

"Like what you see, teme?"

Sasuke took a moment to process the question and then smirked. "You wish dobe. Well, anyway I think we should go eat? I'm hungry and you must be as well. You can show off later."

Naruto looked at the man who was walking away and frowned, turning to Rie. "Is that all, your father does? Smirk and make cutting comments?"

Rie looked at him a little confused. "I didn't understand. But if you're asking if daddy is always serious around people, yes he is. But he's nice with me…and he was nice before mommy, grandpa and grandma went to that heaven place."

"How did that happen?" Naruto internally cursed. He hadn't meant to voice that out loud. But Rie answered before he could stop her.

"Well, last year I was at school…and daddy was supposed to pick me up. He'd gone with uncle Itachi to work. I don't know what happened, but when we got back, there had been a fire and mommy, grandpa and grandma had gone to heaven. Daddy says once you go, they don't allow you to come back." Rie said.

"Rie, that's enough. Why don't you come in?" Sasuke's voice sounded firm. Naruto took it that the dark haired man had heard and was angry. The glare that came his way confirmed that.

The blond sighed and walked to the table and sat down. Rie was his sole company throughout the meal. Jiraiya sat with them and got Sasuke's undivided attention…undivided but for the angry-at-the-same-time-lustful looks that he seemed to give Naruto. They left after Sasuke revealed his identity and clicked a few pictures of Jiraiya. Jiraiya was happy to oblige and Naruto put it down to the man's complete confidence not to be fazed about getting good reviews. Having women either chase or beat you up had that effect on people.

When they got to the hotel, Rie somehow realised that Sasuke and Naruto weren't talking. So she did the obvious thing and asked Naruto what had happened. They stood at the foot of the stairs and Naruto wasn't thinking because he said:

"Your daddy's a mean man. He's angry with me for no reason."

And Rie got mad. With a yell of "My daddy is not mean!" she stuck out her leg and tripped Naruto. Sasuke had turned to see what the commotion was about when he suddenly had an armful of blond tumble onto him. He went backwards, suddenly finding soft lips up on his….and a pair of shocked blue eyes looking into his own.

Time seemed to move so slowly. Naruto was trying to get up, but somehow his muscles weren't moving…he hazily realised that maybe the arm that Sasuke had around him had something to do with it. When had the lip lock turned into a real kiss? Because that's what Sasuke was actually doing…since his lips were actually moving against Naruto's, capturing Naruto's bottom lip, in the non-tongue kind of kiss. It was the noise of a throat being cleared which made Naruto break away with a startled noise.

They both looked up to see Neji glaring down at them, his eyes promising death. Rie on the other hand was watching in awe. Naruto hastily clambered off Sasuke and brushed himself down. He extended a hand to help the dark haired man up when his wrist was captured in a tight hold and he was literally dragged away. Sasuke sat up and watched as the furious long haired man dragged the blond away, two fingers coming to rest slowly on his lips. He was jerked out of the daze when Rie gave a crow of joy and laughter.

"DADDY KISSED NARUTO ON THE LIPS!"

* * *

A/N: oh god I know I should be working on the other stories but they will be out in a while. How do you like this chapter…poor Naru-chan is going to be in such trouble? And yeah Sasuke as always is a bastard. I love Rie…she's the reason Sasuke gets great views and eye candy…I wish I had a daughter like that….but since I'm only eighteen and that is very far away, I guess I'm just not going to long for it.

Oh yeah, I know nothing about surfing…if anyone would like to help me by giving me rules or instructions I'd love it! And everyone…thank you for your reviews. I'm glad you liked it! Ja ne

Taka

P.S: Many thanks to cynlee for the sheets scene...


	3. Gotcha Old Man

**Allys this is for you...**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Naruto didn't have a chance to explain as he was yanked up into the room and almost thrown on the bed. Neji towered over him angrily, his glare like ice bullets ready to kill. Poor Naruto stared up at him, earnestly and tried to get his voice to work so he could explain. Before he could Neji voiced his question.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?"

Naruto almost squeaked, but he'd gotten it into his mind that semes didn't squeak so he stifled it and tried to answer the man again. "It was a mistake! Rie tripped me and I landed on Sasuke! _I _wasn't kissing him!"

Neji growled a bit. "_He _was kissing you! So the kiss is still a kiss…and _you_ were not backing off. Did you like him kissing you, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed. "Does it matter? If Sasuke wanted to kiss me, that's his problem. I'm not surprised; that man doesn't seem to have gotten any action since his wife died! _Of course_ he would start kissing if someone fell onto his lips…his daughter seems to be a very dangerous kid."

Neji shoved him onto the bed and kissed him hard slipping his tongue into the blond's mouth. Naruto wound his hands into his boyfriend's long hair and kissed back….it was nice when Neji got all flustered and aggressive…at least there was more feel to this relationship then. Neji nipped at his lips, before pulling back. "Naruto, you are mine. I don't want you being with them anymore."

Naruto glared at him. "Why not? You're never _here_, Neji! What do you want me to do? _Pine_ away alone? I will keep meeting them, because they're the only people here, who were nice enough to make friends with me! And Rie needs more attention than Sasuke can give her…._and_ from someone other than Sasuke!"

"Naruto…that man is bent on molesting you! Why can't you just stay away from him?" Neji spoke through gritted teeth. He wished that Uchiha would just stay away from _his_ blond. Naruto would fall for any hot guy it seemed.

"Don't you trust me, Neji? After two years of dating what makes you think I'd go and shack up with Uchiha? Why is it like this? Why do you have dictate who I make friends with? If Sasuke is bent on molesting me…which I don't think he is…I'll stop him." Naruto rolled off the bed to stand, walking to the balcony. "And how can you say you don't want him to, when you let him into our room when I was asleep and _naked_. You'd think that you _wanted_ him to fall for me."

"I was just trying to _show_ him you're my boyf…" Neji stopped suddenly aware of what he was saying. He cursed inwardly as Naruto's face took on a hurt and incredulous look.

"So you were just showing off? Showing me off, like I was some exhibit? Like I'm your possession, not your boyfriend?" Naruto asked, his eyes desperately searching Neji's for an answer…something which would tell him that Neji wasn't like that.

Neji looked at him wide eyed. "Naruto…I'm sorry. I didn't know how to handle it…I don't want to loose you. You mean everything to me…" Neji sat down by the bed and sighed, looking lonely and forlorn, knowing that Naruto would just let it go.

The blond did, raking a hand through his hair and coming to hug Neji. "Ok, I'm sorry too. But I won't stop spending time with them, though I promise you I won't let Sasuke touch me in anything but a friendly way ok?"

Neji smiled and nodded. "Naruto I have to get back to work now, but I really really will make it back for dinner with you. I promise…I really won't stay to work ok?"

Naruto's face lit up. "Really? That's so great Neji! You…you'll really come won't you?"

Neji nodded. "The meeting today isn't that big. I'm sorry about this thing coming up ok?"

Naruto shook his head. "No it's all right. I guess, I can wait then. I'll take short nap and see you later then!" Neji kissed him on the nose.

"See you later then, kit."

* * *

Sasuke knew he was in for another sleepless night; it had been two days since he'd seen the laughing sun-kissed blond. The last time he'd seen him had been at dinner on the day he'd kissed him…but the Hyuuga had been there as well. And then Sasuke couldn't glimpse hide or hair of him. That bloody Neji, who was so pompous and uppity…Sasuke couldn't help but dislike the man. He hated him in fact, from that incident in the restaurant…that bloody bastard!

Flash Back:

Sasuke and Rie sat at the table a few paces away from the corner. Rie was talking animatedly when she'd suddenly stopped and pointed, Sasuke had looked up to see Neji and Naruto enter and get led to the corner table by Genma who gave him a subtle wink. When Neji had noticed the Uchihas, he'd gotten so mad, he actually argued with Genma, trying to get another table. The manager shrugged and stated that it was the only table available. Neji scowled, but accepted. He made Naruto sit with his back to them as he sat facing Sasuke. Poor Naruto hadn't dared to look back, for fear of making Neji even more pissed than he was and thus ruining the first date they'd gone on in six months.

Sasuke couldn't help getting pissed; every time he'd turned to glance at the blond…he'd meet a cold glare and the back of a blond head. The Hyuuga death glare seemed to rival his own and Sasuke had to force himself not to look their way. Naruto seemed happy and Sasuke wanted him to be happy. If the Hyuuga was finally paying attention to him, then so be it.

He chose to cut into his steak viciously, imagining that it was Neji's head…but stopping since he realised Neji would most probably not edible and it was making him feel a bit nauseous. As he was lost in his violent daydreams, he didn't see Rie slip off her chair and go up to talk to Naruto, until he heard her saying hello.

"Hello, Naruto! Why aren't you talking to us? Did I do something wrong?" Rie asked the blond, standing on her tip toes to place her hands on the table.

Before Naruto had a chance to answer, Neji glared at her. "Yes you did something wrong! You did so many things wrong. You broke his music player, so threw his hat away and you broke his plate of shrimp. Naruto doesn't like you. Go away."

Rie stared at them tears beginning to form in her eyes. In a flash, before Sasuke could get there, Naruto was on his knees in front of the child. He gently wiped away the tear that had just begun its journey down her cheek. "No, Rie-chan…I don't hate you. Big evil Neji is lying. I told you, that it was ok, right? Come on Rie-chan, I wouldn't give you presents if I didn't like you. I think you're a very pretty girl and I only by butterfly hair clips for very pretty girls." Naruto hugged her and let her hug back. Then he escorted her to her table, telling her that Neji was going to get a talking to, for lying. He didn't glance at Sasuke at all.

Then he turned to Neji, who was glaring at the world. "How could you, you prick?" he asked after making sure that Rie wasn't listening, unaware that Sasuke was…intently. "She's a child, Neji! I don't care what you think of Uchiha, but you cannot treat Rie like that! I'm sick and tired of this nonsense. I'm leaving." And with that Naruto had walked off in a huff, leaving Neji sitting there gaping. The Hyuuga had soon come to his senses, at least enough to run out after the blond.

End Flash Back.

Sasuke smirked satisfied at the memory, but then came to the conclusion that they'd most probably made up. After all Naruto really did seem to love the man a lot and most probably he'd told Neji that he'd stay away from the Uchihas. It hurt Sasuke that Naruto might abandon them like that…but he pushed it away. He had no right to feel hurt. He'd only known the blond for two days. He and Rie were happy with just each other.

Sasuke knew he was deluding himself. He wasn't enough for Rie…she needed a friend and though she considered him one, she considered Naruto more of a friend. Sasuke suddenly felt determined. He wouldn't allow Naruto to just cut off contact like that. Yesterday Sasuke had discovered that his balcony overlooked Naruto's balcony…sadly it was because he'd seen the Hyuuga bastard there. He walked out onto his balcony and peered down…but no one was there and the curtains were drawn tight.

His lips pursed, Sasuke made his way silently out the door and down one floor to Naruto's room. Taking the risk that he was interrupting something…again squelching that slight hurtful feeling that threatened to rise in him, he knocked hard and firm on the door. It opened to reveal Naruto shirtless and wearing black boxer shorts…a pair of wire rimmed glasses were perched on his nose and he held a book in his hand.

"Sasuke?" that rough warm voice questioned.

"Um…hello…" great Sasuke…that is so intelligent.

"Uh…come in." Naruto invited. Sasuke wished he'd get those glasses off; he looked so sexy in them…or at least wear a shirt. But Naruto just moved aside and then poked his head out to see if anyone else was there. Then he shut the door with a precise click and gestured for Sasuke to take a seat on one of the arm chairs in the 'living room'.

Sasuke sat down with a plop, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Naruto looked at him for a while, before plopping down onto the sofa. He grinned a cute white toothed grin at Sasuke.

"So how may I help you Uchiha?"

Sasuke was unsure of how to begin, but he went directly to the point. "Why have you been avoiding us, Naruto?"

The blond looked away and scratched his head a bit. "Well, you see when Neji um…caught us…well _kissing_, he kind of asked me not to hang with you guys. I did argue and say I would, but he suddenly took two days off and spent it with me." His eyes lit up at that sentence. "So I've been having some fun with him. He needs to get back to work tomorrow."

"Oh." Sasuke was relieved; so Naruto _wasn't_ avoiding them. Oh. Oh…yeah. _He_ wasn't supposed to want to spend time with Naruto, it was all Rie. "Well, Rie has been asking about you. She misses you and well you're the first friend she's had in ages."

"Yeah I'll come over tomorrow. I'm sorry I haven't told you. I wish you'd make peace with Neji, it's so much easier. _I_ know you didn't mean that kiss. But you should just tell him that. To get rid of misunderstandings." Naruto said, with understanding in his eyes.

Sasuke almost scowled, but managed to keep a stoic face. Was that what the blond thought? That he hadn't meant it. _I didn't mean it_, he thought frantically trying to convince himself. But his mouth was moving before he could stop himself. "Dobe, is that what you thi…"

Before he could blunder, the door opened to reveal Neji. The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed at once when he saw Sasuke there. Naruto stood up and smiled at him. "Neji, Sasuke came over to apologize about the kiss. He was waiting to apologize to you too." He darted a quick warning look at Sasuke.

The Uchiha brunet caught it and frowned inwardly. He turned to smile a very small smile at Neji. "Yeah I wanted to apologize. When Rie tripped Naruto, he fell on to me and I sort of…well since my wife…I haven't kissed anyone. So I was an automatic reaction. So…sorry if I offended you."

Neji eyed him and then nodded. "It's all right. I'm, sorry I was rude to your daughter…I'm very possessive."

Sasuke almost laughed at that so called apology, but eased himself out of the room after saying good bye. Naruto promised he'd meet him tomorrow. The moment he got out, he walked to a place out of hearing range and punched the wall. Damned…Neji! How could a guy like Naruto like a man like him? The git couldn't even apologise…nor could he act. Inhaling deeply, Sasuke began his way back to his apartment. _I am only pissed with Neji because he's a prick…not because he's dating Naruto!_

* * *

"Naruto's going faster! Let's catch up to him dad! Let's beat that Neji-bum!" Rie yelled as loud as she could.

Sasuke clicked his tongue in exasperation. "Rie…what have I told you about Neji?"

"To always respect him, because he's older than me…and he's Naruto's boyfriend and he will not let us see Naruto, if I'm not nice to him. And then you will not be able to watch Naruto's bum all the time…" Rie said in a solemn voice, like she repeating excerpts from a holy book.

Sasuke choked and almost lost balance. They were riding on motorbikes…Naruto's favorite vehicle of course. And the couple had already raced ahead of them. Sasuke was a bit more careful because he had Rie sitting in front of him. "I do NOT watch Naruto's bum! And don't you dare say it in front of anybody!"

"I want to beat them…go faster daddy!" Rie yelled again, completely ignoring her father's words.

"You do know you're an annoying little girl aren't you? Why do you take after me so much?" Sasuke asked her, his voice laced with irritation.

"Because you're the coolest dad in the world!"

Sometimes there was no arguing with kids… they always had a trump card hidden somewhere and would definitely use it to flatter you to death. Oh well, Sasuke raced ahead and overtook Naruto. Rie stuck her tongue out at Neji and Sasuke smirked at the blond. They reached Shiro Suna beach in record time.

Rie gave a squeal as Naruto tackled her onto the sand and tickled her mercilessly. Naruto stopped just when she looked about to turn blue. Sasuke just watched, a rare smile gracing his face. Naruto was so good with Rie. Sasuke liked tickling her too, but he could never get all the spots right. He turned to see Naruto yelp as Rie yanked his nose really hard.

"Why you…! I'll get you!" Naruto chased all the way down the beach, leaving Sasuke and Neji to set up the umbrellas and spread out the sheets.

The two men looked at each other with controlled pleasant faces. Then Neji smiled at Sasuke. "Thank you for calling us out here. Um…Uchiha-san, I know you want Naruto. Keep your hands off him. He's my boyfriend and it will stay that way."

Sasuke smirked. "Do you love him that much Hyuuga-san? Or is this just possessiveness surfacing?"

Neji grit his teeth and stuck the umbrella into the ground with venom. "I do love him." He turned to look at Naruto running back, now being chased by Rie. _He did love Naruto, but he hated Rie and he hated Naruto with Rie! That damn kid! And now he was supposed to be nice to her just because Naruto would sulk if he didn't…_

Neji was rudely interrupted by something that barrelled into his tummy and sent him rolling a few feet. Then he realised that it was the kid. Rie looked at him with a grateful smile. "Thank you stopping my fall, Neji-san. I tripped a bit…because of you I only got a scraped knee."

Well, Neji couldn't snap at her when she said such nice things. Apart from the fact that he had a scraped _back_ which hurt loads more compared to her knee. "You're welcome, Rie-chan." He grit out. There was something in that kid's face that made him wonder if she was being sincere, but she jumped off him too quickly opting to go sing his praises to her father and Naruto.

They swam a bit and Rie inadvertently kicked Neji in the stomach almost making him drown. Then she took off with his cell phone until Sasuke took her aside and explained that Neji would be busier if his cell phone was with him and Naruto would spend time with her. So she snuck it back…Neji got a scolding when Naruto found it as he accused the kid of stealing it.

Neji then accidentally smashed Rie's sand castle. And Rie poured a whole bucket of water on hers, making her cry. Rie got revenge by throwing his shorts into the ocean and making him swim for it. She pretended to drown and pulled his boxers off…Naruto saw it and retrieved them for him. Then Rie and Naruto played 'chuck the sand' and Neji somehow ended up with the pail of sand on his head.

Sasuke had to cover Rie's ears as Neji let loose an abundance of swear words. Naruto began yelling at him about how he wasn't supposed to swear in front of children. Neji stood up and pulled Naruto away to a more secluded part of the beach. He shoved the blond man down and kissed him softly.

"Are you still mad, Naruto?"

The blond just stared at him. "Not exactly….I just don't see why you had to get so angry! She's just a kid and she's trying to have fun with you."

Neji sighed. "It gets irritating okay? I'm just not good with kids. I'm trying here, but she just brings out the worst side of me. I don't think this was a good idea…"

Naruto looked away. "You always say that…whenever we go out….sometimes I wonder if the only reason you're here is because you don't want me alone with Uchiha…"

Neji stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Naruto turned to look at him with troubled blue eyes, but before Neji could say anything…if he was indeed going to say something, Rie came bounding onto Naruto's lap with please for him to take her for a swim deep in the ocean. Naruto bit his lip as Neji stood and walked away, before smiling at Rie and complying with her wishes.

When he got back from his swim, Neji was talking on his phone, frowning a bit. He had that look he usually sported when a big deal was going to come through. Then he smiled and nodded. Switching off his phone he glanced at Naruto, then at Sasuke and then his phone. The inner turmoil he was going through was apparent to Naruto…the blond knew exactly what the dilemma in Neji's mind was. Go to whatever meeting he was being called to and leave Naruto alone with Sasuke…or stay with Naruto and keep him away from Sasuke…conducting his meeting over the phone.

Naruto swallowed…so there wasn't any 'let's not go to the meeting to keep Naruto happy…' just an 'I hate to leave my boyfriend with a man who might steal him away which sucks because he's my possession'. _Please let him stay…just this once let him stay for __**me**__…_

Neji stood and he gave Naruto a short smile. Naruto stared at him in disbelief wondering if the man was actually going to stay, until… "Listen Naruto…something's come up and I really have to leave. I'm really sorry…but could you come with me? I'll drop you at the suite and then I'll go to this meeting. I'll try to make it quick!"

Naruto swallowed. "And what do you propose I do at the suite? I get bored waiting for you all the time!"

Neji's smile slipped a bit. He pulled Naruto aside. "I don't know…watch TV? Eat? You'll find something to do…I don't want you here alone with him!"

Once more before Naruto could reply a small foot had kicked Neji in the shin. "I want Naruto here! You go to your stupid meeting and leave my best friend alone you idiot!"

Neji rubbed his shin a bit, glaring at the girl. "Mind your own business, girl. This is between me and Naruto. Now, Naruto what do you want to do?"

The blond shrugged. "Why don't you just go to your meeting and I'll join you later? I love you Neji, so why don't you just trust me for a change?"

Neji pursed his lips, picked up his things and stalked to one of the motorbikes. Leaping gracefully onto it he speeded away into the distance. Naruto watched him go, hurting inside. A hand on his shoulder made him look up.

"Naruto…maybe you just enjoy the day? I mean there's no point in brooding about it, you'll make up. After all you do love each other." Sasuke's deep voice sounded. The blond turned around with a smile.

"Yeah…thanks old man."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. _Old man? Old man? I'll show him old man!_ Soon more shrieks painted the air around them as the two men wrestled playfully.

Naruto tried to wriggle out, but ended up pinned onto his back by Sasuke. "Still think I'm old?"

"Yeah I do…isn't he old, Rie?"

"Yeah he is…"

They burst out laughing. Sasuke looked at the man below him, a strange sensation gripping him. He was off Naruto in seconds only for both the blond and Rie to tackle him to the ground.

"Gotcha old man!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god...I actually updated this...I'm so sorry about the delay but I was a bit messed up with the plot. This story is going to mostly be an eight chaptered story. So i will continue writing, but it will finish up sooner than the rest of my stories. Neji is such an asshole ne? Really...I hate writing him in a way! But i hope you liked the chapter. Please review...this is the story apart from the bastard that I need the most motivation for, cos things in life aren't going very hunky-dory...**


	4. Realization

**A/N: Movie 3 spoilers: I just watched movie 3…what is with Naruto's Sasuke-like jacket…the high collared one? And what is up with the kid looking like Hikaru?**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Neji smiled and nodded at his clients. "I'm sure I can organise anything you need sir. This merger…would benefit all of us. I promise you that we won't let anybody go, everyone will be kept in their respective jobs."

"I trust Kurenai," the large jowly man nodded. "But you seem very trustworthy too, Mr. Hyuuga. I'll tell Kurenai what a great job you've been doing. Now why don't we go down to lunch?" He gestured to the thin handsome man beside him. "Jaken here will give you all the documents you need. If all goes well, we'll be about two million dollars richer."

Neji beamed at the man. Hen he led them to the hotel's restaurant. He'd reserved a table at the back, quiet enough for the business discussions over dinner. He felt really happy that things seemed to be going so well. If they continued like this he'd be promoted to a partner, Kurenai had hinted at that possibility.

A yell of laughter coming from an adjacent table caught his attention. He turned to see Rie, her mouth covered in cheese talking animatedly. He watched as Naruto picked up a napkin and started to wipe her mouth as she wriggled around trying to talk around it. He glanced at the older Uchiha to see that Sasuke was looking at Naruto…his Naruto with an unnaturally soft look that Neji wanted to punch off.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to his own table. Jaken was smiling at him. "Ah, Neji-san…it gives one a warm feeling to see a family that loving together ne?"

Neji shot him a glare, which could have fried him. "The blond is my boyfriend…and the other two are his friends. They are not a family."

Jaken's face morphed into a sheepish expression. "Oh, I'm sorry, they must be very good friends. He seems to love the little girl a lot!" He didn't realise he'd put his foot in his mouth again.

Neji nodded. "He's good with children…" Inside he was seething. He saw Naruto glance his way before picking Rie up. He hadn't even smiled or waved. Neji knew Jaken was wondering what was wrong with them. Naruto had just embarrassed him! He turned back to the conversation he was having…all he felt now was anger…surprisingly there was no hurt. When he returned to the suite after the meal, he found Naruto hadn't gotten back yet. He lay down for a while before returning to the conference hall.

* * *

"You want to go to the fair, Naruto?" Rie asked him, grabbing his hand with her small chubby one. "Let's go the fair…I promise we'll have fun!"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, why not? I like fairs…do you like cotton candy Rie?"

"Me haven't had cotton candy…what is it?"

"I haven't had cotton candy…" Sasuke corrected. Rie repeated it. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"She's a child, Sasuke! Anyway, when we get there I'll buy you cotton candy…have even been to a fair before?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. But I read about them in my picture books." Rie was aglow with excitement. Sasuke rubbed her head fondly, making her purr like a cat.

"You're like a cat, isn't she Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "A little black kitten…"

"If I'm like a cat, then daddy is one too! He said that when we went to Shiro Suna beach two days back! He said I was annoying just like he is!" Rie stated firmly. "Because I was telling him the if you're not with us he won't be able to look…" and a hand covered her mouth shutting her up effectively.

Before Naruto could voice his confusion, Sasuke gestured to the sight ahead. "Look…the fair!" both Naruto and Rie stared at e fair with wide eyes.

"Cotton Candy!" Rie yelled.

"Competitions!"

"Dobe…"

They ran from stall to stall and Naruto picked up fluffy pink cotton candy for Rie. It wasn't long before she'd gotten it all over her face, Naruto's face and Sasuke arms. Naruto scratched his head a bit.

"Um…bad idea….but she likes it!"

Sasuke smirked. "It's just my arms dobe….but how you guys managed to get it on your face is a mystery to me." He looked at Naruto who was frantically wiping his face. "You got a bit over here." He reached out and rubbed the small speck of cotton candy from Naruto's cheek, his fingers lightly tracing the whisker marks. Naruto found himself looking into deep black orbs and swallowed. They held the look for am minute longer before Sasuke's fingers left his face and they both turned to Rie.

Brushing off the awkward moment, they headed to the stalls. Naruto won Rie a blue dolphin plush. Sasuke won her a huge rag doll. Then they began to compete, Rie's toy stack growing by the minute. They reached the final stall, where Sasuke won. He looked at the prizes and decided on a racoon pillow. He turned to Naruto.

"Here…"

Naruto looked from the pillow to Sasuke, who wasn't making any eye contact. "For me? You shouldn't have Sasuke!"

"Just take it, Naru!" Sasuke growled before he realised what he'd called the blond. "….to…Naruto."

Naruto gave him a small, closed lipped smile which looked nice on him. A light breeze made the longish blond hair flutter slightly. "I can be good. Thank you Sasuke…"

Sasuke found himself staring at him. They were standing pretty close, maybe if he moved forward they could kiss… "DADDY!"

Sasuke turned to see Rie frowning at him. "I need to pee…"

They hurried her to the toilets, Sasuke waiting outside the ladies room, randomly calling stuff like, "Are you okay in there honey?" and "Can you reach it?" which earned dirty looks from the ladies who came out. Finally Rie came out, but the mood had been spoilt. Naruto looked at his watch.

"Hey it's about four pm now…if you guys came to my apartment, it would be nice. It's cooler and I'm really tired…"

They made their way back. Rie kept busy with drawing and painting, while Naruto and Sasuke jut discussed media and where internships were good. They left after an hour or two. Naruto took a nap, when he woke up, Neji still hadn't returned so he decided he'd read a book or something.

* * *

Neji got back to the suite by ten pm. He found Naruto lounging in the arm chair, with a book. His reading glasses were perched on his nose and he was in blue briefs tonight. He looked up and his blue eyes widened in happiness when he saw Neji.

"Hey, how's your day been?"

Neji gave him a short smile. "Good. How was yours?"

"It was great! I saw you at lunch today; you looked very professional and handsome!"

Neji bent over the mini bar and got himself some scotch, he'd had some alcohol at the meetings as well, but this would really make him tipsy. "What else did you do?"

"Well in the morning I went shopping for gifts for people back home. Then I met Sasuke and Rie for lunch…you saw us. After that we headed to the fair that's been going on…look Rie and Sasuke won me this pillow! More like Sasuke did, but Rie told me she'd given him the idea! Then we competed so Rie ended up with so many toys…then we got back and she did some painting. Hey I bought Rie her first cotton candy and went with her on her first visit to the fair…it was fun!" Naruto grinned at Neji.

"Enough!"

Naruto stared at Neji, hurt by how sharply he'd said the word. "What's wrong?"

Neji drew a breath, rage seeping into his system along with the alcohol. "You are what is wrong! You keep going to the little girl! You care for her more then you do me!"

"Neji! She's just a kid, of course I love you! What's wrong with you?"

"Do you know that one of my associates thought you and the Uchiha's were a family? I told him you were my boyfriend, but you look at me and walk away without any acknowledgement? The man was wondering if we were having problems!"

Naruto blinked. "I'm sorry Neji…but the last time I tried to talk to you at lunch back home you were angry because you said you didn't want your associates to know of us! How am I supposed to know when and when not to follow that rule? You could have smiled or something to let me know it was okay!"

"That's not all! You're spending the whole bloody vacation with them! I told you not to! What the fuck is your thing for them? "

"They give me company! I don't know what you think, but I'm not going to spent hours waiting for you like a good housewife! I'm your bloody boyfriend, but all you can think of is your bloody career! If someone cares enough to treat me like a person and not some fuck toy or ornament, then I'll jolly well spend time with them!" Naruto was on his feet now.

Neji stood too. "Whatever Naruto…I have to go over some papers, so why don't you go to bed?" his voice was chilly.

Naruto bit his lip. "Why won't you even listen to me?"

"Go to bed…"

Naruto sighed and turned striding out onto the balcony. "I'll do what I like!" He hated when Neji was like this. Was it worth putting love and effort into a relationship like this?

* * *

Sasuke sipped his wine as he stood on his balcony. He could hear angry shouts from Naruto's open balcony. He supposed Neji was angry about the lunch incident. He stepped back as he saw Naruto stride out onto the balcony…he almost had a nosebleed. Big, hot blond men shouldn't be allowed to walk around in blue briefs and reading glasses. He ducked as Naruto glanced up, he didn't want to be caught watching and thankfully, Rie had hung her towel over the rail, making it impossible for the blond to catch sight of him.

He watched through the towel instead. Naruto was leaning on the balcony, raking a hand through his golden hair. He felt like going down there and putting his arms around the man, comforting him. A solitary tear escaped Naruto's eye and streaked down his tanned, whiskered cheek. The blond frowned; he seemed to be doing this a lot. Crying.

Sasuke watched jealously as Neji suddenly appeared. The long haired man said something and slid his arms around the blond. Naruto struggled for a few minutes, turning his head away. Sasuke frowned. Men could cry (not that he ever would) by why was it okay for women to cry and not men? The feelings were still the same! Neji turned his boyfriend towards him and wiped away the tears, murmuring something. He saw Naruto shake his head and push Neji off. But the brunette caught him and kissed him, before leading him inside.

Sasuke stood up, a strange feeling in him. He walked inside and slammed his wine glass onto the table, cracking it. _Fucking Neji! The asshole made him cry! But then he's able to win him back so easily…Naruto should hate him for this! I wish Naruto would just hate him and look at me for once!_

"Why do you want Naruto to look at you, daddy? He looks at you every time he visits…" a small voice sounded from the bundle of sheets on the bed.

Sasuke bit back a sarcastic comment. He couldn't believe he'd said that out loud. He got onto the bed by Rie. "Nothing, sweetie…forget about it okay? Now go back to sleep…daddy is sorry he woke you up."

Rie's eyes were all ready closing. "Okay…I wuv you daddy…"

Sasuke smiled. "I wuv you too, honey." Rie rarely allowed herself any baby talk these days. She was growing up way too fast…almost all the children in her class lisped and talked in broken sentences. But after the tragedy, Rie just suddenly grew more mature, she'd always been around him…suddenly Sasuke realised that it was because she'd needed someone to talk to. Baby talk had been so hard for Sasuke; he'd never talked that way except occasionally until Miyone had passed away. She used to handle that sort of thing.

It wasn't the only realisation. He also realised that watching Naruto and his daughter interact had become one of his favourite pass times. He loved the way Naruto would bring the more childish side out of her…he loved the way Naruto's easy charm just made them laugh and have a good time…heck he even loved those arguments he had with the blond. Sasuke realised he was crushing on the blond…his first crush since his wife had died. _Shit…_

* * *

Neji woke up and looked at the time it was nine. The meeting was at eleven so he had time to go through those papers. He went to the table and found that they weren't on it. Frowning he began to everywhere only to see them on the living room table…scattered. His eyes widened as he looked at them, he frantically went through them. A sinking feeling began in his chest which slowly turned to anger. "NARUTO!"

He caught the blond's shoulder and lugged him off the bed. Naruto woke with a start and looked at his boyfriend who was staring at him with more rage and he'd ever seen before. "Neji…Wha?"

"This…look at this!" he shoved some papers at Naruto.

The blond picked them up and saw it was papers about some merger that the company was going to do with Neji's company. He frowned, nothing was wrong…what ha gotten Neji so mad?

Seeing his questioning look Neji snarled an answer. "Keep going…"

Naruto shuffled through them and stopped. "Shit…Neji…oh…god…" two of the pages with the accounts and details of the merger had big crayon drawings on them. Crayon drawing of blond blobs, black blobs and flesh tones…Rie's drawings of him, Sasuke…another woman….oh no.

"Neji….I'm so sorry…I didn't know. She said she'd found paper bu I didn't think…" he got cut off as Neji interrupted.

"Think? You never think! It's a bloody TWO MILLION dollar contract and you let your precious little friend destroy it! This was supposed to get me a fucking promotion! Are you happy now? I told you not to bring the girl in, but you disobeyed me anyway!" Neji's tone went from sarcastic to murderous in a minute.

"I'll retype it for you…I can type fast! Rie's a kid…she wouldn't know! Come on Neji, I'll help you, we'll redo it!"

Neji growled. "Shut up…you're no good at anything! So just shut the fuck up, you good for nothing idiot!"

Naruto stared at him, anger of his own boiling within him. "I said I'd help you! I know it's my fucking fault, but you're not my fucking master! You're supposed to be my boyfriend…you have no right to tell me I'm a good for nothing."

"Boyfriend? Help? You? Like that could ever happen! You're fate is to remain an idiot all through your fucking life! I tried to be good to you, but you take it for bloody granted, whining at me all the time to stay! You're trash Naruto…just filthy trash! You wouldn't even be in this suite if it wasn't for me and you wouldn't have met your precious Uchiha! You wouldn't have been his little slut, if it wasn't for me!" Neji laughed as he said it, so much venom in his eyes.

"Shut up! Been there for me? You were never there! Whining at you? Of course I whined at you asshole…I wanted to spend time with you. You're fucking married to your work Neji! I think you just wanted me around to fuck when you were in the mood. Uchiha's slut? Damn I wish I was…at least he treats me like a human being! And I paid for the vacation you idiot…or did you forget? I think you want me to sleep with Uchiha…maybe you're perverted and possessive little mind gets off on it!"

The blond found himself hit the floor as Neji punched him. "Yes, I want you to sleep with Uchiha so you'll finally stay away from me. I love my work Naruto…you, I don't know. I don't think I've loved you for a very long time. You bug the hell out of me! You're right; you're just a little toy that I can sleep with when I feel like it! So fuck off, Uzumaki….this is over. I'm leaving and you can go to hell!"

Neji grabbed the papers scattered on the floor and brief case. He pulled his suitcase out and shoved the clothes he'd brought into it.

"Neji…I'm sorry…I didn't mean what I said…"

"I meant every word I said Naruto! I haven't loved you for a very long time and all I want you for is fucking. Now I'm even tired of that…so I want you out of my life!" he picked up the suitcase, watching the blond slide back to the floor. He placed the last pair of pants inside and opened the door to reveal shocked Uchiha's. He smirked at Sasuke. "He's all yours."

Rie and Sasuke looked in to reveal a lump of Naruto in the middle of the bedroom floor, his face covered by his arms and something like sobs echoing around the empty room.

* * *

**A/N: so Neji's finally out of the picture. I'm trying not to rush this, tell me if it was okay? Gosh I'm stressed I keep thinking I have to work on these stories and they won't leave me alone! Please tell me you liked it! And please review…**

**Taka: Faints away….**

**Itachi: Catches her!**

**They kiss and go to sleep…so much for omake…**


End file.
